Through the Eyes of a Slave
by XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX
Summary: "Max please, Say you'll runaway with me."


**Prologue~~~**

"You bastard! That'll teach you to mess with the masters' herd!"

Whip, whip, slash, cut.  
>I could picture all the things they were doing to him. My love was being beat right outside my door and I could do nothing to stop it. I sat in silence, waiting in the barn that my father owned, waiting for them to release him from his "punishment".<br>Devon, my father's head chief in security and safety, continued to lash out all his anger and frustration on Fang, but Fang was never one to show emotion, much less weakness.  
>His father was the noble man in the neighboring kingdom and for my father Fang was a prize, having a noble man's son as a slave was really the diamond on the crown.<br>Yes, I Max was in love with the enemy and if my father found out he would have my head on a stick.

Finally the beating came to a stop and I heard Devon speak loudly,  
>"I hope you learned your lesson, you ungrateful son of a ..."<br>I covered my ears as I heard another sickening slap.  
>Heavy footsteps faded away and I was aware that Fangs safety was at risk.<br>I quickly got up and put a pot of water to boil in the little make-shift fire I had started in the barn. I took some hay and stacked it up so it resembled some sort of bed and laid a thin blanket over it.  
>I took out my rag and sat down by the bed, Fang walked in rather slowly, his eyes soften as soon as he saw me.<br>I motioned for him come and he did, I embraced him in a light hug and even that made him wince.  
>"I'm sorry"<p>

He shrugged and held me tighter barring his face in my hair and taking in deep breaths.  
>I sighed and pulled away to look at the damage done. Those idiots nearly broke him.<br>"Come on, let's get you cleaned up"  
>He took off his shirt, and I tried! I tried really hard not to look but it was just too tempting, he had the best body I had ever seen! I guess it was from working out in the fields.<p>

He lay down on the bed, his backside up and I winced when I saw it, His usually smooth flawless skin now had deep gashes ruining through it and the blood was seeping out slowly. Ugly bruises were forming on his arms and legs and yet he was still the most perfect creature I had ever lain eyes on.

I quickly got up to go dip my rag in the boiling water and came back to clean the wounds. His face would contort in pain but he never let out a peep, and each time he would grimace I would lean down and give the wound a sweet kiss. Who cares if it may get infected again!

When I was finally done he turned and sat up, giving me a spectacular view of his muscles and upper body. I'm pretty sure I started drooling…

He smirked and motioned for me to sit next to him, god he was so sweet it hurt to see him in pain like this.

He carefully draped an arm over my shoulder, and pulled me in so I had my face buried in his hard chest, and I don't know what came over me but I started to cry.

Silent tears ran down my face and on to his chest, and I think he noticed. He pulled my face up to his and gave me a tender kiss.

"Max please don't cry, I don't think my heart can take it."

Dam it Max! You're hurting him more! I tried to stop, but after he said that they came out stronger.

He lay down and pulled me on top of him, bringing he lips up to mine once more. They tasted so good; I slowly began to move my lips with his enjoying the shocks I got every time I touched him.

His hands traveled from my face to my waist and hugged me closer to him; mine found their way to his glorious black hair.

I think my body weight was beginning to strain down on him, because he was having shortness of breath. I sighed and gave him one more passion filled kiss and got up.

His eyes were swimming with different emotions as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Fang, but I just can't stand to see you hurt anymore." I muttered softly.

"I love you too much…" I said even softer.

His face lit up and he broke out in a big smile, kissing me again and leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

I smirked, "Yeah sure"

He rolled his eyes and brought my hand to his heart,

"Feel that Max? My heart beats loudly for you."

I smiled at him slightly and sighed, he was wonderful.

"Max?"

I looked at him,

"Hmm?"

He smiled,

"Max please; say you'll runaway with me?" I looked at him shocked.

"We can leave this all behind, you saved me, now I'm going to help say you."

* * *

><p>Well lets see how you like it! Reviews make me happy!<p>

disclaimer: I dont own


End file.
